The Six Missing Sins Adventure
by 4fireking
Summary: In an alternate journey to find his missing comrades the Seven Sins Meliodas is partnered with a man almost as powerful as him. What's strange is a man in a mask and a monk are attacking them with people who have powers given to them by this man. Will Melodias get to save his six friends from the madmen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Seven Deadly Sins

 **This whole first chapter was written by me but I had to be told what to edit on it by an author called Garlic Pit. Hopefully I'm not betraying what the anime/manga means to you viewers.**

One bar everyone wanted to drink in because of the tasty alcohol there called Boar Hut and another bar with tasty food prepared by a chef who once earned three hundred dollars a customer. Boar Hut's reputation though was it served bad food and the other bar Red Leviathan only gave water as beverages and it made people cough drinking it.

Only three people worked in Red Leviathan. There was the owner, a twenty seven year old man named Crumpa who earned the money from a favor he was owed, a ditzy waitress of dark skin and skimpy waitress cloths showing her midriff Rin, and the chef Hommy.

Crumpa was a man who liked to stop himself from passing a mirror so he could see how his face was clear of blemishes and zits. He had blue hair cut short by his barber and the woman he had unrequited love towards. He wore a black yutaka with a handkerchief sticking out of the belt. His eyes were crimson and everyone who knew him when he was a boy knew his eyes used to be blue. He was stressed with how he wanted his waitress to change uniforms but people keep jeering him to keep her outfit the way it was. If he had a Sacred Treasure he would threaten them to obey his ideas

On the outside of the bar there was a traveler about to walk inside the Red Leviathan. He was behind a long silver haired girl no man wouldn't see as pretty and a person who looked like a little boy but was clearly a man. The one behind them was the one on an adventure.

The traveler went rigid for a moment, his bones were telling him to stop before he walked into that tavern. It was scary knowing what makes you move was telling you to stop and what was even scarier than that was who could be following the adventurer, he believed he had an idea.

"Wait for me Meliodas!" Hawk yelled, charging towards the Red Leviathan like a stampede.

The adventurer, recently named Meliodas, was almost rammed into by a chubby pig with rosy cheeks. It was a strange animal but clearly an intelligent animal if it could speak like a human. The adventurer opened the door for the chubby little piggy as it ran inside.

"Thank you!" It said in a rushed tone.

"I'll be there with you in a second," Rin told the pig while she was dealing with both four men she was having trouble with because she had no idea who was getting what and her head was throbbing with pain so much she couldn't understand what any of the men were saying.

Hawk, who was the pig, shuddered thinking about how rough the manager of that waitress must have it keeping her in his bad. Hawk would rather eat what was in the forest than wait for his turn; by turning around to leave Hawk saw a man with pudgy cheeks, comb but short black hair, and a duffle bag standing outside like a-little-out-of-shape statue. But who was Hawk to judge on how round people were-he ate food that falls off people's plates and he was a pig.

Hawk's ears stood up as he panicked to try and understand what crazy battle was going on outside. He was smart enough to understand that when a fight to the death was going on he should either jump in and help the underdog fighting or seek Meliodas for help.

While Hawk was shamefully taking his time not knowing which idea to choose from, the man with the staff dodged a flurry of knife jabs at his head as he ducked under them.

They both had excellent agility from two different parts of their lives that involved fleeing loud sounds scraping on the walls, the tutelage of wise but a little eccentric mentors, and they both survived stealing items which involved learning how to get away from danger.

What was ridiculous was a burning sensation in the pudgy one's stomach. Either way, he was still able to fight the knife wielder using his skills with his staff.

' _I can't believe they let royal knights fight with dual knives,_ ' the pudgy one thought.

Melodias walked out of the tavern to see what Hawk was telling him to go to. His choice of fighting was to walk in between them and use his Full Counter. He was however tripped by a transparent object whose wielder was invisible. Either invisible or able to use that move with his subconscious.

When Melodious tripped, the knife wielder ran to him and surprisingly helped him back up. The pudgy one froze at first, but ran away from the tavern. Melodias was sure the man wasn't sane, but he was a big help.

" I am always here to help. How about I buy you a drink," he said.

" I have enough booze at my bar so why don't you buy me a meal instead. Sardine sandwich with onions."

The man with the daggers pulled out enough coins to buy that sandwich Melodias wanted. The assassin really wanted just clams to pick out and eat them.

Little did he know what was going on with the monk he was fighting.

* * *

The monk that escaped the knife user walked over vines and logs-he could only see them when his Bō staff got to them. He performed a vile thing to the knife maniac: a curse that would send him in the wrong direction.

The monk wanted to kill him. Monks were passive people and weren't glorified to take the life of any of God creatures; in all seriousness he was after a sacred weapon the monks supposedly owned and the monk stole.

There was a rustle in the woods someone who wasn't carrying two knives. Bō staff at the ready he, prepared for a fight. What he got though was a man dressed as if he was on his way to a masquerade ball.

His mask was a steel face mask covering his cheeks and forehead with blue cushions around the eyelids of his mask. He was clad in black robes with the wooden instruments that controls puppets on the shoulders of his robes. He was holding a strange looking candle that looked black and grey in the wax area.

"Your name is Yeschin isn't if?"the man asked the monk.

"All you need to know is I'm the one who will break your teeth!"

That sounded like the complete opposite of a positive monk. The monk spat on the ground.

"You seem to have common sense that isn't very common,"the masked man said.

Instead of doing the cliché raise his weapon to clash with him because they are fighting the candle holder put his candle in one hand before pressing it with his other hand. He showed the monk his hands, it appeared as if he did a parlor trick.

The monk tried moving but his body couldn't. He wanted answers to why his body could not move. Moving from being stuck was stinging in his cheek followed by flecks of double-sided blood and skin coming down.

" All you monks think you can stand without fear because your savior is watching you, but your a pig unlike them Jack whose stuffed himself like a pig. That's pig blood peeling off your skin. People will think little of you, like my men who followed your direction...dead inside a cafe because a four-legged scourge dipped through their skins. Now I am goading you to do something for me."

Burning, pain, feeling like hot wax was pressed against his skin...he nodded.

* * *

Alcohol was the best taken beverage if the promise of a game of two people getting the most points in a game like Hop Ball. A giant wooden semi-sphere was used.

The core of the semisphere was a small red semisphere in the core, larger plastic vents around the small red semisphere, and a green gap around the blue semisphere where the least points were given. The way the game is played is both players (Melodias and the other guy) have five rounds where they see how many times their balls can bounce on a score target before falling out of the device or the ball stops bouncing.

What made the game tricky was they had to throw with their left hand while their arms and legs were spread apart.

The man Melodias played against scored seventy-five points on his first throw, a miracle play pros get to raise their whole career. Melodias gained forty points doing a move where his ball bounced on the red target three times before falling on the green target and stopped bouncing.

It wasn't about having a perfect hand, coordination in the game, but having a different ball would be a better challenge for the man who didn't give his name. He threw a ball and landed eighty-five points. Melodias was down by one hundred and twenty points before he made his throw. The difference with their points was eighty; Melodias was only at half his points.

" Want to trade our throwing balls or you too embarrassed with the moisture created from your sweat?"

Melodias and him bounced their game balls off the ground, it was showboating who could bounce a ball higher when trading with a hand shake was the simplest thing to do. Melodias and the stranger picked up the balls that were not the ones they used before.

The stranger walked to the same spot he threw those other balls. It amazingly touched the red target and blue target going back and forth landing on the targets before the ball just stopped bouncing around. The man had achieved sixty points with his throw.

" Over two hundred points in just three rounds. I'm feeling lucky enough to get three hundred points in the fifth round."

Melodias may not get two hundred points in his next throw but some pros have a hard time getting one hundred points in three rounds. He threw the ball getting higher than his last throw by five points beating his streak must be from the strangers ball.

" Melodias! What are you doing playing ball, you bonehead? We have an emergency!"

Hawk made twigs vibrate off the ground from moving so much. Hawk was running towards Melodias completely alone without Elizabeth or anyone else in his squad. By the time Hawk got to them he was huffing out air exhausted from the run and the fourth round was over. The stranger earned the highest score anyone could get and Melodias earned fifty points from his throw.

The stranger earned one hundred points but it wasn't something he would gloat about and stopped the game. He threw again earning sixty points to his score. His total since the final round was three hundred and eighty points. He crossed his arms with a smirk on his face trying to see what Melodias would do. However, fun and games were over.

" Thank you for the game, but what Hawk says to me might be important."

The stranger decided to give them some privacy so he picked up semisphere after dropping two balls with his hands on top of the them in the machine.

He walked into the Red Leviathan. To his surprise something made of glass broke and the waitress's excuse for the sudden break was " Plate was trying to suck my blood but I crushed it into pieces before it could attack me."

She was a ditzy waitress probably only still working from men leering at how much leg and midriff she was showing. He had no idea where she came up with sucking blood for a plate until he saw the plates moving.

They were moving sideways in the direction a scribble would make all over the Red Leviathan. Some of the customers were in awe of the plates because they thought it was a magic show.

A feeling more blood chilling was felt when all of the plates turned around showing them blood smeared fangs moving left and right on the center of their bodies, and beady little eyes oscillating a blood thirsty. The plates flew towards the customers.

One customer was unfortunate enough to be cut by a spinning rotation the place made before stabbing him in the arm with two fangs. As that man was bitten the stranger cracked a plate with a knife jab. After it was cracked places turned to him, three plates and preparing to bite him.

" This is not how I pictured my death," the stranger murmured to himself. The middle plate hissed at him. " No pun intended."

The stranger was blocked from escaping but Rin the waitress was in bigger trouble than him. She had no weapons to protect herself with.

In a conscious decision, one putting life in whose hands...the stranger couldn't defeat the beating good in his heart as he rushed forward, slide under the floating plates he powerslides under, and and destroyed the middle plate with a jab before handing her his other knife.

" Their weakness is their right eyes; severe trauma to that spot will destroy them."

Rin grabbed the knife and stabbed a plate as quick as lightning. She showed the guy she could kill a plate as fast as he could.

" My name is Alfec."

He stabbed two plates in the eyes not even turning around to look at them. Rin could see he had experience but she didn't trust him.

Crumpa the owner of the Red Leviathan than stormed in carrying a broom he was going to use as a weapon. Rin smiled seeing him as the hero who would put an end to this monster plate attack.

By the surprise of a red lizard attack the broom started moving and grew fangs with eyes on the hilt. Crumpa was bitten over and over by the broom.

Even Alfec's melancholy heart shed a tear seeing the pain in his eyes. Alfec wasn't sure what he would do next could save the bar owner but he rushed in like a valiant hero stabbing the broom in its right eye, its Achilles Heel.

As the broom fell lifeless to the floor Alfec examined the bite marks on his body. His surgeon tool was a green ferret head moving from his palm. The ferret could see glowing spots he snapped at.

The unconscious fellow groaned a little from the pain which meant he was still alive.

" I need your help lady. Help me carry him out."

She puffed her cheeks hearing what he called her. " My name is Rin, you barbarian."

He let go of the question where did she come up with 'barbarian', it was just a ditzy girl way of expressing anger. The next thing he knew he was dragging one arm, she was dragging the owner by the other arm, and every chair was turning alive and rabid by some sort of sorcery.

A man was the cause of this all because he drank demon blood. This ability of his to turn objects into pets for a petting zoo for young children to purring and a beating heart when they cuddled with them. It was only yesterday a man carrying a candle showed him leverage over him that turned him into a cowards subordinate.

A monk that was sitting next to him staring intently at the top of his Bō staff. In the Red Leviathan five plates tried attacking the trio trying to escape. All five exploded at once when someone used a technique of his called Full Counter.

They were saved only for Rin to turn red when someone groped her left boob. It was Melodias with his unfettered boob grabbing. He was not restrained from doing it even if the most royal people were watching him. Unlike all the other times he could defend himself, Rin bonked him on the head for his lechery.

They escaped through the door. The hard part was closing the door before the tables and chairs attacked them.


	2. Chapter 2

**The funny thing is I sent this chapter to my beta reader Garlic Pit, I waited and after two days I decided to just post it without even hearing a word of what to change about the chapter. I will edit it later.**

Elizabeth was sitting on the open door of the Boar Hut seeing how small trees were. This was all thanks to Hawk's mother. For someone who raised Hawk she wasn't much of a talker.

When Elizabeth spots Melodias she would give her a signal to land, ask to land with the nicest "please" she could muster. The moment she spotted Melodias he was fending off against flying plates while two men were fighting with knives in their hands.

Rin was throwing rocks at vampire plates protecting her and her manager. While she was protecting them with one hand she was trying to shake her manager awake with the other.

" We all need to fight. I need your strength so please wake up."

Even a trickled tear from a begging girl could not bring her manager back.

" You were very easy to sniff out," Alfec said to the conjuror of flying plates. " My work of advice to you is don't hang around a notorious devil of a man posing as a monk."

" This is not the power I wanted. They said my powers could bring _her_ back."

" I'd be inclined to listen if I was only setting up a surprise attack for my new friend Melodias."

Alfec leaped at superhuman high jump. He gave Melodias the chance to jab his broken in half blade. His opponent flinched right before Melodias blasted him to a tree.

" Why won't someone save her?"

Alfec and Melodias never met someone who was that spoke more about someone who could be his girlfriend more than a fight.

Suddenly, things seemed to look bad when the monk walked towards the conjurer.

" What are you waiting for? Turn these trees into weapons against him now!"

" N-Not without the rejuvenating powers of your blood."

The monk was given a heart stopping fright when the top of his Bō staff became a vampire staff with a bloodlust for the man holding it to fight. It moved on its own to the nape of the monks' neck biting and sucking. The blood it was drinking was not selfishly absorbed, but transferred to the palm of the conjurer.

It was during his absorption his hair grew long, his garbs turned the color crimson, and fangs merged into his mouth transforming what was a sad man to a lord of blood and evil.

" You thought I was down, but it will take your best-"

He was silenced by Hawks mother landing right on top of him. Her snot just stopped at Melodias's close range and amazingly Rin and Crumpa weren't squashed.

" Thanks for the assist Hawk's mom," Melodias said touching her leg with a big smile on his face.

The ladder came down from Elizabeth pushing it down. Melodias climbed up the ladder and without warning Alfec also climbed up the ladder. Rias and Crumpa were still on the ground, but when Alfec made it to the Boar Hut on Hawk's moms back he called out to them.

" You two are now a part of our team. We can't split apart yet and there's plenty of room on this great big pig."

Hawk didn't know if he should take those words about his mother as a compliment or an insult. It was to everyone's surprise Rias was climbing the ladder behind Crumpa who was being pulled up by Alfec. By the time she made it up he had a question for her.

" Are you tired? You've had a long life changing day and I think some sleep can change that."

She closed her eyes and moved her head to the left. " I didn't come up here to have anything to do with you. The only reason I climbed up was its the fastest way to get to a hospital. You will not show empathy, concern or talk to me like its normal. Is that capeesh?"

Even through that anger she needed a strong man to carry her manager to the bedroom. Alfec and Rin almost fell when Hawk's mom just got off the ground and was on her way to the town they would find Diane, the deadly sin of Envy.

* * *

A candle flickered through the dark damp tree's. A candle light shone green in the forest like an underworld creatures soul. The spectacle of being crushed by a giant pig would be remembered by all who know them, but magic from the candle would revive them.

The monk and the conjurer felt their spines shiver when a thin line of smoke brought them to their feet.

" Tell me what you learned from your failure, monk. I also want to hear your excuse, conjurer."

The conjurer was healed and could stand up straight like the monk, however, there was more pain in his body than the monk. The pain throbbing in his head gave him an idea.

" I wasn't fighting like I was a dealer in my house? The dealer always wins."

" I would say it's because they outnumber us," said the monk. " Send us our own backup and we will eliminate all of them."

The one calling the shots was laughing to himself with how the monk thinks. The ground shook as something big walked their way.

A tree was pushed down by one hand of a giant. This giant and Diane were tied by blood, the kind different fur wolves have but nonetheless still wolves. He had long orange hair, serpent eyes a predator would have, pelt on his right shoulder with a fleece under those pelts, giant bow with a quiver of arrows, and sandals.

" Do not disappoint your new teammate. He will bash you both open with little effort."

* * *

Girls of all ages were not seeing Melodias as anything but a garbage bag. Alfec felt Melodias had to be selective on who to question for the whereabouts of Diane. The only ones receptive to his questions were little boys, but they only talked when they had food; not knowing the food was so bad they would be too afraid to eat the next meal someone served them even if they were their parents.

Alfec always felt cozy when he was listening to kids and Melodias thanks to the nice sweater he found. He had a feeling the sin hiding somewhere would be somewhere cold so he tried warmer clothes on.

" I found where we can find her," Melodias said to Alfec. " Some kid says he saw a girl bigger than trees sleeping in the Forest of White Dreams."

" We don't have any time to waste." Alfec told Melodias. He showed him how series this was to him by grabbing his shoulders. " I say we only bring Elizabeth. Let's put piggy with the waitress and her manager."

Alfec kept convincing Melodias they should travel small because they could get lost and he heard the woods like to play tricks on people.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter doesn't make the cut of how many words I want it to be but with the editing and having the start over with the writing because of a glitch I'm just glad to have posted it today.  
**

Melodias and Elizabeth of who he was traveling with collapsed on the ground. Alfec was in panic trying to wake them up. He tried plugging Melodias's nose hoping the air going down his throat would wake him up.

This was an eerie unconsciousness making him unable to wake Melodias up. Alfec tried the same thing with Elizabeth, she twitched her right arm but she was still sleeping.

The ground and and trees were covered in mist hiding the two friends sleeping. He heard shaky footsteps in the ground as Alfec saw the bodies of his friends being moved; he saw a bump from the mist from where they were. Alfec moved all over the obscure mist until he saw three flying plates with teeth.

" My bō staff isn't some ordinary stick like a walking stick. There is a saying you can only follow in the Lord's footsteps, but it was a tracking ability that helped us find your _footsteps_."

Any other day Alfec would be happy to fight the monk even with his vampire friend around, but he was in an emergency of finding his friends. These plates floating towards him at fast moving speed didn't deter his thoughts from his friends.

Before the first plate could get to him intending to bite him Alfec made a horizontal slash mark through it with his knife. The other two plates continued trying to bite Alfec while he steadied his weapon for the process of slashing the plates asunder. The first and second ones he slashed open making an X appear on their bodies.

Looming on a tree branch was the once innocent man turned into a blood thirsty vampire. He didn't have to lay a hand on Alfec to hurt him. By touching the tree behind Alfec he turned it into a vampire.

The tall gaunt monk walked towards Alfec applauding him for his victory over the plates with a clap. Alfec hated the monk because he was a four letter word that starts with a D. He tried getting him with his knife only for branches to entangle his arms.

" You lose now and there wasn't even a need for that giant we have." the monk said.

Alfec smiled much to the monk's confusion. Alfec took action, turning upside down unexpectedly and cutting through the branches. The same knife he concealed to cut the branches he stabbed in the heart of the animated vampire tree.

The one who created the vampire plates and tree jumped off the branch landing on the dirt ground.

" You are a very dangerous man." the monk said to the knife wielder.

" You interrupted a relaxing moment that I could have a swig of alcohol, monk." Said Alfec holding his two knives defensively. " Your magic is no match for my wit and striking skills."

" Your days of fighting make you think your far too clever. We will leave now and put you with our new friend."

Alfec found the hubris of them having friends when they just hurt one another. The next thing he knew he lost the two of them in an explosion of light.

Big steps were on their way towards Alfec. The strangest thing wasn't that a giant wanted to crush him. The strangest thing was a female giant wearing all orange one piece suit, long brown hair in a pigtail, and amber eyes was looking at the other giant. Her brown eyes were ferocious when she threw the first punch.

Alfec witnessed a big battle between two beings the size of mountains. The male was fast with his feet kicking his legs in the girls chest. His kicks were fierce only at the best opportunity she grabbed his foot and yanked him towards her. She hit his chin with a strong uppercut launching him the same as a cookie towards an anvil.

Unlike something like that, he only fell on his back while losing unconsciousness. It became apparent the girl giant wasn't on anyone's side after the roundhouse she kicked right into a tree knocking off where the vampire was once perched.

Alfec played innocent like a donkey braying to the giant. " Your my heroine. What you did was-"

She punched the ground making a fissure in the forest ground. Alfec almost plummeted down the fissure if he didn't stop his fall with the knife in his hand.

" I and that giant aren't friends. I have no thoughts on hurting you."

Alfec saw her peering down at the newcomers who found her and she left Alfec down the fissure that she made him fall in. There was a lot of talking about them and the giant being friends, but the giant girl protested she didn't know either of them. Alfec figured out who they were.

" Melodias! Elizabeth!" He shouted.

The sound of Melodias's blade clattering against the ground drowned out his voice. That erratic creature called Diane screamed as lightning glared Alfec's eyes. Just when he thought he met enough crazy people one more zapped himself into the fray.

It took more than lightning to make Alfec fall and because he could climb past the light he made it out of the fissure. The thing-actually someone who was a red haired man clad in white and blue armor-had electricity released from a sheath blade of magic. He was putting up a good fight, only Diane punched him straight into the sky.

" You go girl!" Alfec cheered for strength like a cheerleader. " G-I-A-N-T! What does that spell? Giant!"

Alfec couldn't read the mood. Melodias was on the ground limp and unconscious. He took it upon himself to jump on Diane's hand when she lifted Melodias. It felt great to have a new member, but awful to see what happened to a current one.


End file.
